This invention relates to casings and, more particularly but not exclusively, to casings in the form of reels for the housing of apparatus which apparatus is provided with a flexible or articulated windable element.
It is often desirable to be able to store in a restricted space apparatus which is provided with a flexible or articulated windable element. Small electrical machines such as shavers and household drills are often provided with a cable and in the past monolithic reels have been provided for storage of the cable by coiling. Furthermore, it is often required to store conveniently a cable to which is attached a grapnel. For example, when containers dropped from aircraft are to be recovered at sea they often have attached to them a cable on the end of which is a grapnel. When ejecting such equipment from an aircraft it is convenient to ensure that the cable is coiled up, so that there is less danger of the grapnel fouling the aircraft during its ejection. However, the cable must be deployed in an uncoiled manner during the time when the container is floating on the water and so a storage means which allows the cable to uncoil during or immediately after descent is required.